


We All Fall (or at least some of us do)

by kasady_no



Series: We’ve never been a terrorist organization [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Neutral, M/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not particularly Sam Wilson Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no
Summary: Coulson thinks over the Washington incident and the damage control that’s come after.Also tying up lose ends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson
Series: We’ve never been a terrorist organization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	We All Fall (or at least some of us do)

**Author's Note:**

> •the hydra's good au that nobody asked for|set in the mcu•

Steve Rogers is all the things the news reels and propaganda had said. 

He’s the star spangled man with a plan, a tactical genius, with stubborn riotous fury. 

The paragon of truth. 

‘Good Rogers’ brand of truth did us’ Coulson thinks bitterly. 

He sips at what must be his fifth cup of coffee that hour and rewinds the footage of Rogers fight with Barnes in the carrier with a pinched expression. 

The footage is shit but it’s not hard to put the pieces together when he sees the blonde drop his shield and get beaten to kingdom come. 

Phil has always looked up to Captain America and while the man is good for PR, Steve Rogers is a legal nightmare nearly in competition with one Natasha Romanov. 

Speaking of the agent he was put in charge of. He’s had to do heavy damage control for the stunt she pulled at the press conference. The U.S. wanted her head and the only thing currently keeping them from throwing her in a hole and conveniently forgetting it’s location was all the other nations scrambling to throw lawsuits at her themselves. 

He doesn’t want to throw Natasha to the wolves but at this point keeping her has left him with no ounce of gratefulness or even cooperation but instead a constant migraine. 

He should just listen to May and let them take the fall for their own actions. 

He’d turned her down when she first made the suggestion but now he was seriously regretting it. 

Keeping Romanov, Rogers, and Wilson from the government was doing nothing for the weakened SHIELD. Coulson has been seeing first hand what the lose of Fury and so many of their agents and contacts is doing to them. 

The nail in the coffin, though, was how the three of them acted whenever Maria at her whits end and Tony dead on his feet from working so hard to stop as much of the fall out from the data dump, tried to get them to work with the media team in order to release a statement on what happened. 

Something to both put faith back in SHIELD and the Avengers. 

They refused the help of the team and went out on their own to draw attention and say their peace without supervision. 

It went about as great as expected but the genuine laugh it got out of Tony was worth it and Phil thinks of that as he hands responsibility over to the US of the Avengers Initiative in exchange for immunity for the organization and its people right alongside Stark turning in his resignation from the Avengers and request to start his own team. 

A better one.

**Author's Note:**

> The story being read takes place in an AU mcu verse.
> 
> ✖️Don't like then don't read.✖️
> 
> There is no one continual story in this series, just different scenarios regarding the misadventures and short comings of the Hydra teams.


End file.
